Quite on time
by PartyGlowStick
Summary: Demyx is forced to sign up for a tutor due to his poor grades. But it seems like it won't be as he imagined it would. Oneshot. Zemyx.


Started writing this ages ago.  
Got inspiration from this picture: http: / kaoru-kina . deviantart . com / gallery / 11372394# / dzik4p  
(And you have to remove the spaces between in the link)

I alpologise for any spelling and grammar mistakes...

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Zexion stod up and collected the books and papers he had been sorting on the table.  
Just as he was about to leave the room, someone bursed in through the door.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I hope you don't mind."

"I do mind. If you excuse me, I have to go."

The boy looked at him as Zexion passed and walked away through the corridor.

"Hey! Wait up!" the boy runned up in front of him and blocked his way.

"I'm Demyx."  
"I am aware of that."

"Then you're Zexion, right? You're supposed to tutor me."  
"Yes."

"Then why are you leaving?" The boy asked.  
"You are 27 minutes late, and I do not have time for this."

"I said I'm sorry."

"That does not give me the time back, does it?"  
"No, but.."

"Then, If you would excuse me, I have somewhere else to be."

"Aren't you supposed to tutor me for two hours?"  
"It maybe so."

"Then you can't possibly have to be somewhere else!"

Zexion just looked at Demyx.

"On Wednesday, do not be late." Was all he said before leaving Demyx again.

.

* * *

.

Demyx watched Zexion walk away. He couldn't understand how someone so pretty could be such a bitch.  
He muttered a little as he closed the door to his dorm room behind him.

"What's up?" Axel greeted him.

"Nothing actually." He said as he sat down on his bed.  
"Come on, tell me."

Demyx sighed.

"I was late to my tutoring thing, and when I arrived the tutoring guy was leaving. And he said something about wasting his time or something just because I was late."

"Nice dude.." Axel laughed, "what was his name?"  
"Zexion something."

"Ooh, I've heard about him."  
"What about him?"

"Apparently he's really smart, but tend to be rude. So people usually avoid him."

"Perfect..!"

.

**

* * *

**

.

Demyx stopped for a few seconds to catch his breath before entering the room.

"You're early."  
"Better than late..?"

"Yes. Sit down."

Demyx sat down as instructed and looked over at Zexion, who was reading some papers.

"You're failing math, chemistry, biology, and history."

"Well.."

"Are you studying in these subjects at all?"  
"I tend to spend time doing other things instead."

"Like..?"

"Music, and spending time with my friends."

Zexion sighted.

"Bring out your books, we have a lot to do."

**A half an hour later...**

"Are we done yet?"

"No, we are not."

Demyx sighed and out his head on the table, just to earn a slap on it with a thick bunch of papers.

"Ouch! Why did you do that?"  
"You can rest afterwards. We have to make this time as effective as possible, since you obviously lack the ability to learn things on your own. And of course since you are failing in most of your classes."

"You don't need to rub it in.."

Zexion ignored him.

"Lets continue."

.

* * *

.

"What's with the gloomy face?" Axel said and sat down beside him.

"Zexion."

"What about him?"  
"He isn't exactly nice.."

"Tell me something I don't know. But you know, you could always try asking the teacher for another student to tutor you."

"I can?" Demyx instantly brightened.  
"Of course! I mean, you should be able to change, I think."

.

* * *

.

"I'm sorry Demyx, but he's the only one I can think of that is able to help you."

"Oh.. I see. Well, thank you anyway."

Slowly he made his way over to the lockers.

"How did it go?"  
"He was the only one they could think of that is able to help me apparently.."

"That sucks."

Demyx didn't say anything and opened his locker.  
They went to class and sat down in the back.

"Hi Demyx, what's with the gloomy face?"

"Hi Marluxia." Demyx said in a weak voice.

"His tutor is 'evil'." Axel grined.

"Since when do you have a tutor?"  
"Since he's failing a couple of classes."

"I can answer for myself, thank you."

"Well, who is it?" Marluxia leaned closer to them on his chair.

"Zexion.."  
"Nice... I've heard his quite the looker though."

Demyx just looked at him.

"I haven't seen him myself," he continued, "But.. is he?"  
"I haven't really thought about it actually."

Marluxia opened his mouth so say something, but the teacher entered the classroom and he turned around facing forward.  
Demyx sighed and dropped his head on the desk, closing his eyes.

.

* * *

.

"You are quite on time. Then at least you are making some kind of progress."

Demyx muttered something and sat down.

"You can take out your notes from class."  
"Notes from class..?"

"You had both math and biology today, did you not?" a striking darkblue pair of eyes met his.

"Oh.. well I.. don't have any.." He forced himself to look down.  
"Do not have any? Like in 'I did not take notes'?"

"Yeah.."

Zexion sighed.

"You must be aware of that I do not enjoy this. Why do you even bother coming here if you do not even try?"  
"I do try..! I just.."

"No you do not try. If you did it would be different, hm? You really are a hopeless case. Here is my number," he was given a small piece of paper with a phone number  
scribbled down, "call when you have decided to at least _try_."

Demyx just looked at the piece of paper in his hand as Zexion collected his things and put them in his bag.

"Why are you always so rude?"

"Excuse me?"  
"You heard, why are you always so rude to me?" Demyx stood up facing him "How do you want me to be motivated if you just keep telling me how bad I'm at this?"

Zexion smirked at him.

"I am just telling the truth."

Demyx tackled him to the floor and glared down at him.

"How am I supposed to even try if I have no idea how to do? Why would I become motivated with a tutor who just keeps insulting me?"

Zexion looked up at him, the silvery hair falling out if his face.

"And how am I supposed to know this if you do not tell me?"

Demyx blinked. _What did he just say..?_  
With a sudden movement, Zexion flipped them.

"I told you. Call me then, when you have decided if you will be trying at all." With that, he stod up and picked up his bag before leaving.  
And somehow he couldn't help but think it got a little colder as Zexion left.

.

* * *

.

Demyx laid in his bed, staring at the wall. He couldn't get his mind of Zexion.  
_'I've heard his quite the looker though.'_  
Annoyed, he sat up in the bed and reached for his bag. After awhile he found the piece of paper with Zexion's number scribbled on it.  
Then he reached for his cellphone. As the signals went off, he tried to calm his breathing.

"Hello?"

"Hi, it's Demyx."  
"Oh, I did not expect you to call so soon."

Demyx could almost see the smirk.

"Well.."

"I guess you do want to try. Am I right?"  
"Yeah.."

"Well then. I will see you on Monday. Goodnight Demyx."  
"Goodnight."

With a smile he lay down and closed his eyes.

.

* * *

.

He couldn't stop smiling. And he had no idea why.

"Please be quiet. The lesson will start now."

A sudden knock on the door stopped the teacher.

"Come in."

Demyx didn't bother to look up.

"Excuse me, but I have come to get Demyx."  
_  
Zexion..?_

"And why is that?"  
"I do have permission from the principal, if you would like to see it?" Demyx reached him a paper, ignoring the teachers question. The teacher eyed the paper and gave it back to him.

"Very well – Demyx, you can go."

Axel grined at him as he took his bag and went out the classroom after Zexion.  
Before Demyx had the chance to ask any questions, Zexion stopped outside a room.

"I got permission from the principal to spend more time tutoring you, since you obviously need the time." He said before unlocking the room.

"Where is this?"  
"It is my office."

"Your.. office..?"  
"Yes, my office."

"I thought you were a student."

Zexion smirked.

"I am studying at the university, but I do work extra here as a tutor most of the time."

"Oh.."  
"Sit down, we shall start at once."

Demyx did as he was told.

"What lesson were you supposed to have now?"

"Math, I think."  
"You think?"

"Yeah."

Zexion stod up and went to stand behind him. Demyx could hear the scribbling of a pencil.

"Here you have a list of solutions of the major problems I see."

Demyx looked down on the list.

_- Ask for a new copy of your schedule.  
_  
"How did you know I've lost my schedule?"  
"You never seem to know what lesson you're in."

_- Get a notepad, or something like it._  
_- Give the teacher the impression that you're listening even though you do not._  
_- Sleep during the night._  
_- Learn to say no to your friends._  
_- Take notes in class._  
_- Learn to prioritize studying._

Demyx looked up at him after finishing reading.

"So.. if I follow these instructions, I'll make it?"

"You probably won't fail your classes."  
"Great!" Demyx smiled at him.

Zexion looked at him before sitting down behind his desk.

"So, take out your books."

.

* * *

.

"Hey! Demyx!"

He looked up and saw Axel and Marluxia coming towards him.

"Where were you yesterday?"  
"I had to study, why?"

"Just wondering, we always hang out in the park after school."  
"Oh, yeah, about that. I won't be able to make as often."

"Why?"  
"Zexion. He said I had to start prioritize studying." He sighed.

"Of course. Gotta make Zexion happy." Marluxia grined.

.

_

* * *

_

.

"I must say you have improved a little."

Demyx grined up at him. Zexions face remained blank. There was a silence.

"How come you always look so stuck up?"

"Excuse me?"  
"Yes, you look so stiff all the time."

Zexion ignored him and ordered him to take out his books.

"I think we will stop here for today."

"Isn't it a half an hour left?"  
"You look like you will fall asleep at any moment. Did I not tell you to sleep at night?"

"I had to study."

"And why is that?"  
"We got a lot of homework, and I needed to finish it."

"I told you to sleep at night."

"You said to prioritize studying."

"How do you think you will be able to stay awake in school if you do not sleep?"

Demyx sat quiet.

"Let's finish this. Then, go straight home and rest, okay?"  
"Yeah, sure."

"I will leave you alone for a short while."

Zexion walked through the corridor and stopped outside his office. It was all quiet inside. Demyx had probably left already then.  
When opening the door though he found Demyx sleeping with his head against the desk. The blond brownish hair was messed up and the slightly tanned face was relaxed.  
With a sigh and a small smile, he put Demyx papers and books in a neat pile and sat down at his desk.

.

* * *

.

Demyx slowly opened his eyes. He must have fallen asleep.

"I see that you are awake."

Zexion?  
He yawned at sat up in the small sofa which he had been sleeping on and picked up the blanket that had fallen down on the floor.

"What time is it?"

"A quarter to nine."  
"Damn.."

"What is it?"

"My roommate's probably freaking out right now."  
"Roommate? You live in the dorms?"

"Yeah, my family still lives in Hollow Bastion."  
"I see."

His cellphone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Where the hell are you?"  
"I fell asleep when studying. I'm at Zexion office."

"Office? Isn't he a student?"  
"At the University, he works extra here as a tutor."

"Ah, okay. I know where you are at least. Bye!"

"Bye."

Demyx put the phone back in his pocket again.

"Who was it?"  
"Axel."

"I see, is he your room-mate?"  
"Yeah."

Zexion went back to writing.

"Are the two of you close?"

"Huh?"

"Since he called you to ask where you were, I would guess the two are close. Am I correct?"  
"Yeah, we're like brothers."

"I see."

They went quiet again.

"What about your family?"

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah, what about your family?"  
"Not very interesting."

"Let's hear."

Zexion looked up and met his eyes.

"My family is dead."

Demyx stared.

"Wh..what..?"  
"My family is dead." Zexion repeated.

"I see. I'm sorry…"

Zexion shrugged and continued writing.  
Demyx sat there, watching him. How can he say that without seem like he cares?

"Do you not have to be back in your dorm area before half past nine?"

"Yeah, thank you for reminding me!" he flew up and quickly grabbed his bag before rushing towards the door. But there he stopped.

Zexion looked up at him after a while.

"Were you not leaving?"  
"Yeah, but.."

Zexion raised the slim eyebrows, and he didn't really have time to react as Demyx rushed towards him and hugged him tightly.

.

* * *

.

Axel laughed.

"You hugged him?"  
"I just did it the spur of the moment."

Axel just kept laughing.

"Well, why did you hug him?" He managed to ask after calming down a bit.

"I don't know actually."

"It must have been something."  
"Well.. he told me his family is dead."

"What? So you hugged him 'cause you felt sorry for him?"

"Maybe I did.."

.

* * *

.

Zexion couldn't hold back a yawn as he stod up. He noticed that Demyx had forgotten his papers and books, which still laid in the pile he himself had put them in earlier.  
Tiredly he put them in his bag along with his own papers, he would have to give them to him tomorrow.  
When passing the reception, he sneaked in and looked up where in the dorms Demyx lived so he could just drop them of tomorrow morning.

As soon as he arrived to his own small apartment he just dropped his bag in the hall and headed straight for the bedroom.

.

* * *

.

Demyx dragged himself over to the door as someone knocked on it.

"Damn Axel, if it's you I'll kill you..!" he muttered and opened it after trying to rub the sleepiness out of his eyes.

When his eyes met with that striking darkblue pair all the irritation and anger disappeared.

"Hi..?"

"You forgot your things yesterday. So I brought them to you."  
"Oh, thank you."

They went silent and Demyx became uncomfterbly aware of that he only was in his pyamapants.

"I.. should go. I will see you on Monday."

"Yeah, bye." Demyx closed the door.

.

* * *

**.**

**A few months later..**

"And I'll hand out your tests in the end of the lesson. I must say that I'm rather impressed by some of you."

Demyx smiled a little inwardly. He knew he had done a lot better than he had done before, thanks to Zexion.  
During the lesson he couldn't help to be a little unfocused, he just wanted to see his results at the test. Right after he were supposed to have another tutoring-thing, so it was perfect!

"I'm impressed Demyx. It seems the tutoring is paying off after all."

He smiled back at the teacher as he moved on to the next student. Then he looked at his score. 75/100! Last time he had a test he had gotten 32/100..

.

* * *

.

Zexion sat typing at his computer as Demyx came rushing into the room.

"When will you.." but he stopped as he saw what Demyx was reaching him.

"I see you got your test back."  
"Yeah." Demyx smiled.

"And you have raised your score as well."  
"Yeah."

"That good."

Then he resumed his typing. Demyx just stod there, like he wanted to say something more.

"What is it?"

"What?"

"I can see you want to tell me something." Zexion looked up to meet his aqua blueishgreen eyes.  
"I.. I just, wanted to thank you."

"For..?"  
"Helping me, I wouldn't have this score if it wasn't for you".

"If you say so."

"It's true."

Zexion didn't say anything.

"When do you finish here?"

"Why are you asking?"  
"I thought.. since you help me and so.. maybe I could treat you coffee..? Or something.."

Zexion looked surprised at him but gave him a small smile. _I do like coffee_.

"Sure, I'm done by 3.45."

"Awesome!" Demyx smiled, "I'll be here then."

Zexion couldn't help but smile to himself as Demyx left.

.

* * *

.

"Where are you going?" Axel looked surprised at him as he went for the door.

"Out."

"Meeting someone..?" he grined.  
"Maybe."

"Zexion perhaps..?"

Demyx froze in the movement.

"I knew it!" Axel laughed.

He opened the door and heard Axel call "have fun on the date!" and "say Hi to Zexion for me!" after him. It seemed to take forever before he reached Zexions office.  
As he knocked on the door he tried to swallow the lump that was forming in his throat. The door opened and revealed Zexion who actually gave him a small smile  
before stepping out and closing the door.

"Shall we go?" he said after locking it and looked over at Demyx who smiled back a little.

"Yeah.."

They walked the corridor in silence.

"Why did you invite me out?"  
"What?"

"What reason did you have to invite me out?"  
"I told you didn't I? I want to thank you."

"But why?"

"'cause you helped me, right?"

Demyx walked a half step ahead of Zexion, so he didn't see the small smile.

.

* * *

.

"Had fun on your date?"

Demyx didn't answer as he went straight into the bathroom. He sat down on the floor and took a deep breath before letting a huge grin spread on his lips.

**-Flashback**  
_"I have to get back now, so maybe we should get going?"_

_"Sure." Demyx stod up aswell and followed Zexion out of the cafe._

_The walk back toward the school and the dorms was quiet. Demyx didn't know what to say and Zexion didn't feel like saying anything._

_"I am going this way now."_  
_"Okay."_

_They went quiet again._

_"Maybe.. we can meet again. Like this I mean, well see each other next week anyway but only if you want. You can just say no if you want, if you don't want to an.."_

_"Okay."  
__"I mean just lik... really?"_

_"Yes."  
__"That's awesome! I didn't really think you would.. I just thought that.. Never mind.. I was just thinking.. Anyway.. when could we mee.."_

_Demyx didn't really have time to reach before the soft pressure on his lips was gone again._

_"I will see you on Wednesday." Was all Zexion said before leaving._

"Demyx..? Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, I'm okay," he opened the door, "why are you asking?"

"You just went straight into the bathroom, so I thought something might have happened."

"Something did happen. Not something bad of course." He added when he saw Axels look.  
"What happened then?"

"He kissed me."

Axel just stared.

"What?"

"He kissed me."  
"He.. kissed you?"

"Yeah."

.

* * *

.

Zexion wasn't sure on why he did it. But at the moment, it seemed like a good thing to do. It did shut Demyx up, but it made this tingling warm feeling grow on the inside at the same time.  
With a sigh and a small smile on his lips, he laid down on his bad and closed his eyes.

.

* * *

.

"What's with him?"

"Huh..?"

"What's with the dreamy happy mood this early in the morning?"  
"Oh.. he invited Zexion to a cafe as thanks for helping him this far, and apparently he got a kiss."

"Really?"  
"Yeah."

They went quiet and looked over at Demyx again.

"So.. he's gonna be like this all day?"

"Hopefully not."

.

* * *

.

Demyx hurried over to Zexions office after class. Something inside made him eager to see him. As he reached the right door, he used a couple of seconds to calm his breathing.  
Then he knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Demyx opened the door and gave Zexion a small smile as he sat down. But he couldn't come to meet his eyes. Somehow he came to feel a bit shy and nervous when thinking of  
what had happened last time they met.

"Let's begin, shall we?"  
"Yeah.."

"Then take out your books."  
"Oh.. Yeah.."

"You seem... slightly spaced out."

"Well I.."

"Are you bothered by something?"  
"No, not really."

"Well then, lets get started."

Demyx took out his books and noticed that his pen had disappeared.

"Um.. do you have pen I can borrow?"  
"Yes."

"Thank you."

The rest of the time, both sat silent. Demyx didn't really dare to ask any questions, and found it that he didn't really need to either.

.

* * *

.

"You and Zexion had lots of fun as usually, am I right?"

Demyx just laid down on his bed and looked up in the sealing.

"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing special."

"It has to be something. I can tell."

"I don't know what to say to him."  
"To Zexion you meen?"

"Yeah."

"What about it?"  
"I.. ever since he kissed me, I.. don't know. I feel like a fool everytime I open my mouth infront of him."

Axel sniggered.

"Someone's in love." He said in a singsang voice.

"That's not true..!  
"Denial!" he smirked and ducked at the pillow that was thrown at him.

They went silent.

"I think you should tell him."

.

* * *

.

Zexion yawned as he locked the door to his office.

"Hi."

He turned and found Demyx standing there, looking down at his feet.

"What are you doing here?"  
"Um.. I were just.."

"Well?"

Demyx eyes met his.

"Ah, I … nothing. I were just.. Nevermind, Bye!"

.

* * *

.

"So, how did it go?"

Demyx did answer as he laid down on his bed and buried his face in the pillow.

"Not well I presume?"  
"I couldn't tell him." He finally said.

"Fail! If it was me, I would've just told him and left."

"I'm not like you. I can't just go around and tell people I love them."  
"You know you gotta tell him sometime." Axel said at last.

"I know.. I'll tell him tomorrow, okay?"

"Promise."  
"I promise."

They went quiet.

"The worst thing he can say is no, you know."

.

* * *

.

"You are late." Zexion said without even looking up.

"I'm sorry, had to stay in class for a couple of extra minutes."  
"I see. Sit down."

He sat down as usual and took out his books.

"I do not really have any extra assignments for you today, so you can just do your homework if you would like to."

He started writing, while stealing small glances of Zexion as he sat there writing, looking absolutely stunning.

"You know you can leave know if you would like."  
"Oh, okay." Quietly Demyx collected his books and stod up.

"Is something wrong?" _I shouldn't have kissed him._

"Huh?" Demyx look up.

"You have seemed awfully quiet lately."  
"Oh.. no nothings wrong."

"I see."

Demyx smiled a little and turned for the door, but stopped and walked over to Zexion.  
He hesitated a little before pressing his lips against Zexions soft ones. Then he hurried out with a blush spreading on his cheeks.

.

* * *

.

Zexion just sat there, looking at the door Demyx just left through. He couldn't stop the small smile spreading on his lips. With the smile intact on his lips he resumed his typing.

.

* * *

.

Demyx stayed hidden under the quilt.

"I'll tell the teachers that you're sick then."  
"Mmh.."

"I'll see you later then."  
"Mmh.."

Axel closed the door and left. Demyx had been lying back at the dorms. He didn't dare to face Zexion, so he kept pretending he was sick.  
With a sigh he closed his eyes and turned into a more comfortable position. Now when he didn't have anything to do anyway, he could aswell sleep for awhile.

.

* * *

.

"Oh, Axel!," the teacher stopped him just as he was about to leave the classroom, "Could you go tell Zexion that Demyx is sick aswell? So that he doesn't sit and wait."

"Sure."

"His office is just round the corner, first door on the left."

Axel left for the office with a grin on his lips. Finally he was to meet the infamous Zexion.  
He knocked on the door.

"Come in."

"Hello!" Axel stepped inside.

"Yes?"

"I'm just here to tell you that Demyx is sick today, so he won't be coming."

The dark blue eyes met his.

"I see. Then, do you mind telling me where your dorm room is? I assume that you are Axel, his roommate. Am I right?"  
"Yeah, that's me! We live in the east part, in room 2044."

"Thank you. Since he is sick, I have some assignments for him to work with."  
"Okay. I have to run to the next lesson. Nice meeting you!"

.

* * *

.

Zexion stod up as soon as the redhead left the room. In a quite quick pace, he made his way over to the dorms. He already knew which room Demyx lived in,  
but somehow it felt better to ask Demyx friend anyway. He didn't have time to hesitate before he knocked on the door. No one answered.  
He knocked again, a little harder this time. Now he could hear someone moving on the inside. Demyx soon opened the door, and stared at him when he saw who was on the other side.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was told by your friend that you were sick, so I came here to give you these assignments. Do you mind I come in?"  
"I... No."

Zexion stepped into the room and sat down on the chair that was placed infront of the shared desk.

"You look tired."

"Haven't been able to sleep."

"And why is that?"  
"Don't know." _Liar._

Zexion sighed.

"Maybe you should get some sleep then."

Demyx mumbled something and lay down in bed, facing the wall.

"I'll leave the papers on your desk."

Zexion walked towards the door, but stopped right beside the bed and reached down to touch the blond hair. Demyx didn't dare to move as the pale fingers carefully moved through his hair.  
A small smile spread on his lips and he closed his eyes.

.

* * *

.

When Axel opened the door to the dorm room, he couldn't help but to grin a little. Zexion half laid on the bed beside Demyx, probably asleep.  
Carefully Axel lifted Zexions legs onto the bed and quietly left the room.

.

* * *

.

Demyx felt warm when he woke up. Something, or someone, was lying next to him, and a hand was tangled in his hair.  
Tiredly he turned and slowly opened his eyes, and came face to face with Zexion. He rubbed his eyes and opened them again.  
Carefully he reached out to touch the pale cheek, and realized that Zexion was there, for real.  
Quickly he closed his eyes again and pretended to be asleep when he felt Zexion move.

"Demyx, are you awake?"

"...yeah.."

"What time is it?"  
"Dunno. There's a clock on the desk."

Zexion streched a little to see what time it was.

"Damn, I am late. You are aswell."  
"No. I'm still sick..."

"Really?" Zexion sat up and smirked at him.

"Mmh.."

.

* * *

.

Axel smirked as he entered the room.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Why are you wondering?"  
"No reason."

They went quiet.

"Did Zexion sleep well then?"

A blush started spreading on Demyx face. Axel just laughed.

.

* * *

.

"What movie do you want to watch?"

"Dunno, doesn't really matter to me."  
"Me neither."

Demyx sat in one corner of the couch and Marluxia sat in the other. Axel sat on the floor infront of the piles of movies, trying to decide which one to watch.

"Aha!"

"Which one is it?"  
"You have to guess." He grined and sneaked over to the dvd player and started the movie.

The other sighed and turned their gazes towards the tv.

.

* * *

.

Calm down. Take deep breaths.  
Demyx tried to calm down before opening the door.

"Hello Demyx. Feeling better?"  
"Yeah."

"That is good."

He couldn't help but to feel that Zexion was even quieter than he usually was. It made Demyx unable to concentrate.

"I would appretriate if you could stop staring at me."

"Sorry." Demyx turned his head down and let his eyes focus on the assignment.

_Why did I think would there be anything different between us?_

_._

* * *

.

Zexion sighed a little as Demyx left. He didn't know what to do. For the first time, he felt like he actually wanted to be close to another person.  
But lately, Demyx felt more distant that he had before.

_What do I do?_

_._

* * *

.

"Demyx, honestly. You should tell him."

Demyx just sighed.

"I just.. can't."

"Why not?"  
"I don't know. I... maybe I just don't.."

"Just don't..?"

"Just could't bear a rejection from him, okay?"  
"Oh.."

They went quiet again.

"Goodnight.." Demyx turned and faced the wall as he closed his eyes.

"You know, he did kiss you. Didn't he?" Axel said before turning the lights out.

.

* * *

.

"Hello?" Axel knocked on the door as he entered.

"Demyx is sick again?"  
"Yeah."

"I see. Thank you for telling me."

Axel stod there, watching Zexion looking through and sorting his papers.

"You know, you should probably go visit him."

"And why is that?"  
"Just saying. I think you two could do talking to each other." Was all he said before leaving.

.

* * *

.

As soon as Axel closed the door, Zexion stod up. Halfway to the door, he changed his mind and went back to the desk at sat down. And for awhile, he just sat there, thinking.  
Then he stod up again and went for the door. He hesitated a little and went back to get his jacket before leaving the room.

With his mind in deep thought, his feet automatically directed him towards the dorms. As he knocked on the door, he could hear someone moving on the other side.

"Hi..?"

Demyx looked surprised at him.

"Hi."

"May I come in?"

Demyx didn't say anything, but stepped aside. Zexion entered, and sat down on the same chair as last time as Demyx sat on the bed. They went silent for awhile.  
"Why are you here?"

"Axel came to talk to me."

Demyx froze.

"Wha.. what did he tell you?"

Zexion looked up to meet his eyes.

.

* * *

_._

_Damn you Axel!  
_Demyx looked down.  
_Why did you tell..? Now I..._

He didn't notice that Zexion rose from the chair and moved closer to him. Not until he stod right infront of him.

"Zexion, I..."

He got a Deja Vy feeling as those soft lips pressed against his.

_Is this for real..?_

Zexion pushed him down on the bed, straddling him. Those lips left his, and Demyx opened his eyes, not remembering that he closed them.

"Axel told me to come and talk to you."  
"Did.. he say anything else..?"

Zexion just smiled a little at him as he shook his head, laid down beside him and kissed him again.

.

_

* * *

_

.

Zexion smiled a little. Demyx was sleeping soundless beside him, the warm body slightly pressed against his.  
Carefully he stroked the brownish blond hair out of the relaxed face and let his hand rest on the warm cheek. For awhile, he just laid there watching the blond as he slept.  
Then, he slowly sat up, straightening out his clothes before grabbing a pencil and a piece of paper.

.

* * *

.

When Demyx opened his eyes he noticed the lack of warmth immediately. With a sigh he realized it must have been a dream,  
until he saw the piece of paper lying right beside him on the pillow. The neat handwriting made a grin spread on his face.

_I hope that you slept well._  
_Unfortunately, I had to go._  
_Or I would be late for my classes._  
_Maybe we could see each other later._  
_My classes end at 3._

_Zexion_

He looked at the clock. 14.15.  
Slowly he sat up in bed, yawning.  
After dressing slowly and grabbing something to eat, he opened the door just to find Axel standing on the other side, grining.

"Hello."  
"Hi, Axel."

"Off to see Zexion?"  
"..Maybe.."

"You know, I approve of him."  
"Approve of him..?"

But Axel had already disappeared into their room and closed the door behind him.

.

* * *

.

Somewhere deep inside, Zexion really hoped that Demyx would be outside, waiting for him. And when he saw him, standing at the gates of the university campus  
with the blondish bown hair shining in the sun, he couldn't help to smile.

**- End**


End file.
